Happy Birthday, Kevin!
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: It's Kevin's birthday tomorrow and Edd has no idea what to get him! Maybe a little help from a mutual friend will be able to help him get something the red head will absolutely love.
Eddward was starting to get worried. Kevin's birthday was tomorrow and he had yet to get him a gift and he had absolutely no idea what to get his athletic boyfriend. He had no other choice, he had to ask for help from the only person he could think of that would know exactly what to get him. Unfortunately, this almost always came with consequences.

"E-excuse me, Nathan, might I h-have a word?"

"Huh...? Double Delicious!? Of course you may, anything for the cute ones!" Nat wrapped an arm around Edd's shoulders and steered him towards a quiet place to talk. "Wussup?"

"W-well you see..." Edd says hesitantly knowing he was most likely going to regret this. "I-I have absolutely no idea what to get Kevin for his birthday! I was h-hoping you might know what I could get him?" he quickly said, figuring it would be best to get it over with, like ripping a band aid off.

"A present for Kevin, huh?" Nat knew things about Kevin that Edd didn't know... yet. "I think I have just thing! He'll love it! Trust me! Come to my place and I'll hook you up!" Nat said as he made his way towards his home.

Edd watched him walk away warily but shakes it off. He needed to inform Eddy and Ed that he would not be spending time with them today. An hour later, after finally convincing his friends to go hang out without, him he pulls up to Nat's house and looks at it apprehensively before getting out and knocking at the door.

Nat answered the door with his usual flare. "Finally!" He grabbed him and pulled him inside before thrusting a small bag into his hands. "Put that in your messenger bag but don't look in it just yet. Come up to my room for a sec... Got the big present up there." Nat winked and started for the stairs.

Edd looks between Nat and the bag, flabbergasted, but does as he is told. Putting the bag in his messenger bag and following the flamboyant teen up to his room, wondering what on earth he could be up to.

As soon as Edd opened Nat's bedroom door, Nat was beside him, smiling with his devious grin. "The last piece of the puzzle are... These!" As he held up leather pants.

Edd takes them from Nat confused "What in the world is so special about them?" He asks examining them before freezing when he finds a zipper in the back "Nathan..." He says in a wary cautionary tone.

"Kevin is gonna have a coronary when he sees you in these, D! Trust me! I'm pretty sure they'll fit, take your pants off and let's try these bad boys on!" Nat made a grab for Edd's waist to unbutton his jeans.

Edd quickly steps back in panic "Nathan! I am doing no such thing!" He says throwing the pants back at Nat he turns to walk out of his room.

Nat caught them and flung them over his shoulder, staring at Edd with a hard stare. "Didn't you say that you wanted to get Kevin something special for his birthday?" advancing towards Edd.

Edd freezes and looks back starting to feel guilty he starts fidgeting with his hands "W-well y-yes, I did b-but..."

"And as a proper 'thank you' to me, it would be great to see that sweet ass of yours walk home in those. And besides..." Nat unclasps the button and slides down the zipper "you may need help getting in them. Let's go! Kevin gets off work soon!" Nat jumped back and prepared the clothing.

Edd's face heats up "H-how absurd! You are not helping me get into anything!" He yelps going to grab the jeans "Fine, you are correct though, I don't have much time before Kevin shows up at my house. Hand them over" he says resigned.

Nat rolled his eyes and laughed "How are you going to zip them up yourself? Come on, D, or I can do it myself...?"

"Nathan! You will do no such thing!" Edd says backing away again.

"Suit yourself." Nat simply called out before rushing Edd and tackling him to the floor. Nat produced a pair of leather handcuffs before snapping them around Edd's wrists and hoisting him up on a shoulder. Walking to his car, Nat said "Sorry Edd, but you would never do this stuff and I know my Kevin is just gonna die when he sees you and done up like I planned!"

Edd squirms "N-Nathan unhand m-me you ruffian!" He says panicking slightly. He knew he was going to regret asking Nat of all people for help.

Nat opened his garage door before going to his car and throwing Edd inside. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." Nat winked. "Trust me!" Nat slammed the back door shut and got in the driver's seat before pulling off towards Edd's house.

"Nathan, you can't ask someone to trust you after you just hand cuffed them and shoved them into the back seat of a car with the intent of God knows what!" Edd says irritably from the back seat, trying to get out of the cuffs.

"Come on, sweetheart! Even though I would love the chance to show you a good time, I wouldn't do that to my best guy! He really loves and cares for you! I'm just making sure he enjoys his birthday, isn't that why you came to me?" Nat glanced in the back seat through the rear view mirror "Like I said, Trust Me!" With that, Nat pulled into the driveway pulled Edd out of the backseat and helped him walk to the front door. "Where are your keys?"

Edd sighs "My back pocket… Please take your shoes off when you go inside" he pleads.

Nat slides his hand into Edd's back pocket and extracts a key ring with a single key on it. "At least you made that easy for me!" Nat smiled and opened the door before dragging Edd inside. He slid off his shoes and allowed Edd to lead him to his bedroom.

Edd sighs walking into his room "Please refrain from touching anything" he says walking into his room.

"If you want whatever is in the bag you handed me, you're going to have to uncuff me" he points out with a raised eyebrow.

Nat gave a smile and held up a smaller key. He slid in front of Edd and uncuffed him. "Don't be mad at me, gorgeous. Believe me, Kevin is gonna die when he sees you! Now let's get those pants on!"

Edd rubs his wrist and slides his messenger bag off. Digging through it, he hands Nat the bag before holding his hand out "Give them here then" he sighs in defeat, blushing slightly.

Nat tosses them over but not before unzipping them. "Let me know when, and if, you need help." Nat smiled. He knew they were super tight and you needed to unzip them to get in them. 'You're welcome, Kev' Nat thought.

Edd walks out of the room and into his bathroom. He quickly puts them on with no trouble, but Nat was right, they were rather tight and his ass stood out in them making him blush. His blush only deepened when he found that the zipper on the back actually worked exposing his ass when unzipped "oh dear what am I getting myself into?!" he groans to himself.

"Ya good in there, Edd?" Nat called out getting the birthday treat and candles ready on the nightstand. He had everything else laid out on the bed and waited.

Edd walks out with the pants and a shirt on "I am perfectly fine, Nathan. Are you absolutely certain Kevin will approve of this?" Edd asks not yet noticing what was on his bed.

"Considering when I bought these, he said 'Fuck, D would look great in those' yes, I'm sure!" Nat checked behind Edd. "All zipped up? Still gotta finish getting ready!"

"There's more?!" Edd exclaims wide eyed shooing Nat away from his rear end.

Nat smiled and turned around grabbing the collar, he went around Edd and clasped it around his neck. "Go lie on the bed" Nat slapped his ass and laughed.

Edd looks at Nat warily but goes and sits on the bed. "Sh-should I take off my shirt?" he asks blushing brightly again.

"Yep! Now lie down and please to try not to freak too much. Remember this is all for Kevin." Nat waited until Edd was laying down and shirtless before clasping his wrists in the handcuffs again and tossing them over the headboard. He grabbed the ball gag and clasped it around Edd's neck, popping it in Edd's mouth. Nat lit the candles in the red velvet cupcake for the birthday boy. He pulled his phone out and texted; he got a text back quickly and smiled. "Alright Kevin is on his way!" Nat pulled a magic marker out of his pocket and wrote a message on Edd's chest, with Edd protesting of course, before gagging him and walking out the door. "Have fun! And remember to be open minded!" Nat blew him a kiss and he was gone.

Edd panics slightly 'Oh god, he's just going to leave me here like this of Kevin to find?! I knew I was going to regret asking for his help!' He thinks pulling at the cuffs to test them 'Darn! I'm not getting out of these any time soon... What have I gotten myself into?' he thinks, groaning past the ball gag and flopping his head down on the pillow.

As Nat shut Edd's front door, Kevin pulled up. Dismounting from his bike, Kevin greeted his friend. "What's up, Nat? What are you doing over here?"

"Just dropped your present here with you adorable boyfriend. Hope ya like it!" With a wave, Nat was in his car and down the street. Kevin laughed and shook his head before knocking and entering.

"Hey babe!" Kevin called out, shutting the door and kicking off his shoes. "Edd?" Kevin checked the kitchen before heading upstairs.

Edd heard Kevin yell for him but couldn't let him know he was upstairs with a ball gag in his mouth and unfortunately he is starting to be very nervous. If he could he would have probably backed out of this whole ordeal.

Kevin is nervous when he reaches the top of the stairs, it's just so unlike Edd to not answer when called. He reached for Edd's bedroom door but when opened it, his mouth went dry. "Babe, are you ho-?" Kevin stopped mid-sentence, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

A blush quickly spread over Edd's face and neck at his boyfriend's reaction. He waves sheepishly, which was rather hard to do with his hands cuffed. He didn't know whether or not Kevin liked this or if Nat was just messing with him.

"Holy shit, babe..." Kevin gathered his wits about him and moved to stand next to the bed. "Did Nat do this?" Kevin asked, looking at his beautiful boyfriend. Arms over his head with handcuffs, leather collar with a D ring in the front, ball gag in that sinful mouth, tight ass leather pants, a 'happy birthday' written on a pale chest...

Noticing Edd's nervousness and unable to control himself anymore, Kevin pulled the ball out of Edd's mouth and kissed him hard.

Edd quickly falls into the kiss and when Kevin pulls back "Yes, Nathan had a hand in it. I might have asked him what to get you for your birthday and next thing I know I'm cuffed to the bed…" he explains with a small shy smile "Do... Do you l-like it?" he asks hesitantly.

"Like it? Babe, I love it! This is a huge kink for me but I never mentioned it because I always thought you wouldn't go for it. Was I wrong?" Kevin stood up and shed his own shirt and releasing his jeans to hang low on his hips. He climbed on the bed, between Edd's legs and started kissing down a soft jawline and neck.

Edd moans lightly when Kevin kisses one of the sweet spots on his neck. "Ke-Kevin, I would try anything for you" he scolds good naturedly "You should have mentioned it sooner."

Kevin pushes himself up on his hands and looked down at Edd. Grinding his hips down on the genius' and moaning. He attacks his neck again before bringing the ball gag back up to Edd lips and commanding.

"Open"

Edd moans and squirms a little, wanting more contact, before looking down at the ball gag and then Kevin. He opens his mouth, albeit hesitantly, reminding himself that he loved Kevin very much and could trust him and that he need to keep 'an open mind' as Nat put it.

Kevin moaned at the sight and kisses both corners of Edd's mouth before attacking a sensitive spot on a swan-like neck. He ran his hands down Edd's sides, squeezing here and there before sliding around to the grab his ass and squeezing.

Edd moans softly past the ball gag, tugging gently on the cuffs. He was surprised how aroused he was getting at the lack of control he had of the situation.

He could easily get use to this for Kevin's sake he told himself, not quite willing to admit that he was fully enjoying himself.

Kevin grinned and sat back on his thighs. Looking at the still burning candle and decided to go for it. "There is one more thing that I have always wanted to try..."

Edd cocks an eyebrow silently questioning his love not knowing what he is up to.

Kevin cuts his eyes to the burning candle and dripping wax that's collecting on the base. "I want to do this to you but I also want you do it to me. It might be a bit scary at first but try to get over the fear. Try to enjoy it." Kevin took one of Edd's face in his hands "Close your eyes and just feel for a bit."

Edd nods in acknowledgment and closes his eyes. The longer this goes on the more excited and aroused he seemed to be getting.

Kevin unhooks the cuffs from the headboard and brought his arms around his neck. Lifting Edd into his lap as he sat back. Running his hands down Edd's back and resting on his ass again, feeling the zipper and grinning. Biting and kissing on Edd's neck he unzipped the zipper. Kevin slapped Edd's ass once before grinding their hips together. With one hand he keeps Edd grinding while the other took the candle out of the base and grabbed the small metal cup. Tipping it lightly, a small bit of melted wax drips slowly onto the small of Edd's back.

Edd sucks in a sharp breath at the feeling of the hot, almost burning, wax hitting his skin. He leans more heavily into Kevin, running his now free hands in the gingers hair and down his back. Finding the burning somewhat pleasurable as he starts grinding back into his lover he moans past the ball gag still keeping his eyes closed.

Kevin trails another wax line down Edd's back, enjoying the conflicting sounds he was making. Taking one of Edd's hands in his larger ones, he drops the cup in Edd's hand and releases the ball gag. Kissing him lightly before leaning all the way back on the bed "Your turn" baring his chest and abs to the genius.

Edd opens his eyes and looks from the cup in his hand to his boyfriend "A-are you sure?" He asks nervously.

"Yes, baby... Now hurry before it gets cool and hard." Kevin smiled and pulled down his pants to let his cock spring free.

Edd's mouth waters at the sight of Kevin's cock and all thoughts and hesitation quickly flew out of his mind. He tips the cup over and drips the hot wax slowly on Kevin's chest and abs as his other hand wraps around the mouthwatering appendage that was freed from its prison not moments before.

Kevin lets loose and loud whine/moan as his eyes roll to the back of his head. The slight burning sensation from the wax and the warm touch from his boyfriend's hand was almost enough to send him over the edge. He felt the wax move between his pecs and slide down in between each of his curve of his abs, even down to his belly button. "Oh god, yes..."

Edd blushes hard once again at the sight of how his boyfriend was reacting. "O-oh dear..." he mutters, enjoying the view. He begins moving the hand on Kevin's member in a slow teasing pumping motion.

Kevin reached up suddenly and grabbed the ring on Edd's collar, yanking him to clash their lips together. One hand snaked down to dig in his pocket for the lube. He put the lube by his and Edd's hips before returning a hand to Edd's ass. Kevin released the ring on Edd's collar, reached down, and palmed Edd's cock through the leather covering.

Edd moans into the kiss his breathing picking up as he thrusts against the ginger's hand. He bites Kevin's bottom lip pulling back slightly.

Kevin sighs and his lip is bit and pulled. He pushed himself to sit up pulling Edd closer with hands on his ass. Grabbing the lube, he squeezed enough to coat his fingers and slid one inside Edd.

Edd moans and grinds back into the finger "Ke-Keviiiiiiiin" he groans in pleasure as his grip tightens on his lovers cock and his hand starts pumping faster.

"Oh God... Edd..." Easing another finger in, he scissors them, taking in the moans his Raven was making. "You sound so sexy... Jesus, I'm so hard baby..."

"T-take me, b-birthday boy" Edd moans breathlessly with an ever present blush on his face. He bends down and bites Kevin's neck in a way he knew would drive the ginger insane.

"Oh fuck..." Kevin removes his fingers and moves Edd up on his stomach before moving his cock to be lined up and pushed in slowly. When Kevin was fully inside, he lolled his head back and moan "Yes..."

"Ke-Kevin..." Edd moans grinding back into him while his nails dig into his chest in pleasure.

Kevin leaned back on his elbows and planted his feet on the bed and rose his hips to meet Edd's. Being inside Edd was phenomenal and watching his face as Kevin fucked him was the best thing in the world.

Edd gasps and moans, feeling Kevin go in deeper than before. "O-oh... fu-fuck..." He groans not even noticing the curse word that slipped past his lips as he begins riding his lover slowly but roughly.

Kevin lies back full on the bed and grabs Edd's hips, holding him half way off him, before slamming Edd down. "Do I get this every Birthday?" Kevin asked broke my as he moved with his love.

Edd screams in pleasure "Yes! God yes! Anything you want!" He says desperately as Kevin continues to pound into him and he tries to meet the ginger's thrusts.

Kevin grabs Edd's shoulders and flips them onto Edd's back. "Sorry babe, but I need to feel ya moving underneath me." He lightly grabs Edd's throat in one hand and grabs Edd's worst in the other to grab his wrist. "Tap twice if it's too much, k?" Without waiting for an answer, Kevin begins to thrust again at a fast pace and his grip on Edd's throat tightens.

Edd's hair fans out beneath his head as he gasps and moans. Squirming in pleasure underneath Kevin, he brings his legs up to either side of Kevin sending him deeper than before.

"Fuck, Edd... I'm not gonna last..." Kevin clenches his hand around Edd's throat a little more before releasing it.

Edd takes in a deep breath letting out a whimper, just realizing how neglected his own member is as it strains against the leather pants painfully.

"Ugh! ... Fuck it..." Kevin pulls out quickly, rips those leather pants off of Edd and plunges back in at the same pace. One hand on Edd's throat and another on his cock, stroking with the same pace as his thrusts.

"KEVIN!" Edd cries out, as he suddenly climaxes from the contact and sudden stimulation. His back arching with the force as his body tightens around Kevin.

"EDD!" The tightness around Kevin's cock felt absolutely delicious and he couldn't hold it. He came hard inside the man who was his world. He released Edd's throat and cock to be able to hold himself up and not collapse on the genius. "Whoa..."

Edd moans weakly in agreement before giggling and saying "Happy birthday, baby!"

Making sure the candle was out, he took off the collar and his pants. He grabbed the baby wipes to clean them off before laying down with Edd in his arms. "Thank you, babe. I love you."

"I love you too. Please remind me to thank Nat" he says with a yawn.

Kevin laughs "I'll thank Nat before I kill him. I know he touched you to get you into some of it." Kevin yawns "Go to sleep, babe... We got more celebrating to do when we wake up!"


End file.
